Silent Prayer
by Wolfaye
Summary: (MultiChapter story) An ancient shadow from the past has awoken to fulfill the task that was given. Will she be strong enough to prevent it from hurting her friends or will she fall?


****

**Silent Prayer**

By Keiei

_**Prologue**_

**__**

_3000 years ago_

His speed increased when he saw shadows consuming the hall. He had only a little time left.

_96 archangels 96 demons..._

The hall became darker. Brown garments swayed by his motions as he dashed to the underground chamber. If he succeeded the task, then the destruction would be limited.

_Seven of God's love..._

Flames lit the torches trying to keep the darkness at bay.

_Seven of Satan's hate..._

His hood slid backwards by the rush of air, revealing his face. Sweat glistened on his bald scalp by the fire's glaze.

_One of the Mother's shadows..._

The monk reached the end of the hall, where the door stood closed. He pushed the wooden door open and slammed it shut once he was in. The chamber's torches lit and cast its light in the room. It was round and had a high ceiling, with an old painting showing the past history and future believing. In the middle stood a small, circular podium made of stone, on it laid a beautiful crystal.

_The war has begun..._

Brown eyes glanced around and soon landed on a thick log, made to barricade the door from inside. He strode over and put all his strength to lift the heavy item. With slight difficulty, he placed the log in its hatches and slumped down on the floor with relief. However, it only lasted a few seconds as he remembered the raging battle above him. The monk raced to the stand and fell to his knees, bowing his head and prayed.

"Great ancestors from past generations, hear my plea. The battle between Heaven and Hell has begun..."

His prayer was abruptly interrupted by a hard shove at the door. The monk swallowed hard and continued.

"The balance has been broken."

Another heave was heard and dust fell from the door.

"Send the messenger to protect her children." He glanced up at the crystal and smiled when he saw it glow. His prayer had been heard. The monk closed his eyes again and chanted.

"_Devilre su ormf pina nad fusfer_

_Onti het glyro fo vole"_

The third push came and the door exploded. The monk shielded himself from the attack and glanced at the opening. A faint silhouette of an angel could be seen, and the monk let out sigh of gratitude. But when the dust faded, his eyes widened in horror. Instead of angel wings, the being had black and crimson colored wings of the creature of night. The creature was everything besides holy, purple skin, strong and masculine muscles with a piercing red gaze. Two horns erupted from its head, declared that it was a spawn of darkness. The head was almost skull-liking and fangs glistened in the faint light. Crimson eyes glowed with malevolence and sharp talons twitched in anticipation.

The monk shook with fear. He had dreaded this moment, to finally meet the ultimate demon of darkness.

"...Un-suti diabaulus."

----------------_Present_

__

Stormy gray eyes stared out in the horizon. The sky was in a beautiful tone of orange, growing a darker shade when it stretched from the setting sun. Her brown locks danced a little by the calm wind. The shuriken lay not far away from reach, reflecting a golden glow by the burning star. Yuffie sighed; it had been over seven months since the Crisis. She was glad that it was over, and that people could stop worrying about the meteor. But she terribly missed her friends and often wondered what they were doing. She had received letters from the others, telling what they were doing these days.

Cloud Strife went back to Midgar but only for a week or so. He then left the city and disappeared into the fields. Tifa wrote that he was traveling, probably to search for himself. The ninja did not quite get the last part very well. She admitted though that she have a small feeling for Cloud, even if he was in love with the flower girl.

Tifa Lockheart had re-opened her bar 7th heaven in Midgar and was taking care of orphans at the same time. Marlene was also there with her, when her father was out. Yuffie knew that Tifa was rather sad when Cloud went away, but pushed it aside after a time, realizing that it would do no good.

Barret Wallace had also moved to Midgar with Marlene. What Yuffie had heard, the former leader had exchanged the gun-arm to a cyber tonic arm. It were just as functional as a human, apart from that he could not feel with it.

Nanaki or Red XIII went back to Cosmo Canyon. After the funeral of Bugenhagen, he took the role to protect the village from any threat. Yuffie smiled sadly, clearly remembering funeral. The whole gang was there to pay their respects. The wise man's last wish was to be cremated. He told them that fire was a sign of rebirth, just like the bird Phoenix. He also wished that the ashes would be thrown out from the highest peak of the canyon. So he could watch over the mountain village.

Cait Sith or Reeve, had been taken the job as the new president. The Turks often helped him and he aided the citizens by rebuilding homes. It was working slowly but it was moving forward.

Cid Highwind had gone back to Rocket Town and was spending his time with the damaged Highwind. Shera provided him with all help he could get and they seem to do well together. Yuffie let a small giggle escape her lips. She wondered when they would 'hit it'.

And then it was the silent gunslinger, Vincent Valentine. No one did exactly know where he was or what he was doing. He did not even bother to contact them.

The ninja's smile faded of the thought of him. When they first found him in the mansion, she was always uncomfortable around his presence. It was then, when they found out his transformations that really frightened her. But as time past, they all grew custom by it and something else grew in her heart.

The shinobi hugged her legs more when she felt the bone chilling cold bit her skin. She glanced at the horizon and saw that the sun had fallen, and the small stars were lightening the sky. Yuffie got up and grabbed her weapon, making her way down from Da Chao.

Night had covered the village and warm lights shined from the windows. Wutai was really a peaceful town and the very place where no high-tech machines could be found. Yuffie stopped by the river and gazed down. The water flowed calmly and reflected the ninja's face. She had not changed so much but her hair had grown to a shoulder-length, and she achieved a woman's body but well-trained. She looked more matured but she still looked pretty the same.

All of a sudden, the moon appeared and spread its glow over the town.

Her eyes then caught something glimmering in the bottom. She bent lower to examine it. The item was small and looked like a red gem. A faint red glow emitted from it, making Yuffie to bend lower in curiosity. Suddenly Yuffie shrieked when she felt a hard shove on her back and fell into the cold water. Reflexes kicked in and she immediately reached for the surface.

Yuffie coughed from the sudden assault and set her eyes on the attacker. A boy, not older than ten stood there very amused. Short black hair in messy state, brown eyes filled with joy and a grinning mouth. The ninja glared.

"Kenji!"

The boy laughed and started to run away. Yuffie quickly pulled herself up from the river and dashed after him, soaking wet.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

This is another fic a made up. It will be slow romance and I borrowed some characters from my other fic. This will also be my very first romance novel, so please don't flame me badly. Pay attention! This has nothing to do with Otherworld! 

**P.S **

Since I'm a crappy writer, I'm not so sure of what couplings I should make, so I need your opinion.

Who do you wish to see with Yuffie?


End file.
